A Lovers Lie
by becca-darlingg
Summary: My 1st fic be nice. Sasuke and Sakura go their diffrent ways... Sasuke to the Sound and Sakura to the Mist. How strong will the girl become after she realizes her true potential? SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone… this is my first fanfic. I thought I'd give it a try… so here I am!!

I will write as often as I can but I can't say it'll be all the time…

THIS IS A SASUKE AND SAKURA FANFICTION I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS MENTIONED…ALTHOUGH IF I DID I WOULD BE VERY VERY HAPPY.

This takes place the day after Sasuke leaves.

A Lovers Lie 

Sunlight streamed through the open window, hitting a pink bedspread, lightening the color to peach. Sakura's eyes traced the light as it illuminated each object. But her empty eyes saw nothing. She felt nothing. Only numb. Sasuke…

Go home and rest…that's what they told her to do. It'll pass…right? It was only a little crush…but…do little crushes numb you? Or did you really care? Why bother feeling things that will never be returned…only pain comes from it.

Sakura slowly rose from her bed, the numbness still controlling her. She walked into the sunlight…her pink hair falling in front of her face. The light burned her…but she didn't cry. Why bother? What do tears do? Absolutely nothing. Only strength will bring him back…and maybe not even that.

The halls were silent as Sakura walked to the Hokage's office. Questioning was not the thing she wanted to be a part of right now...but what choice did she have?

"Better get it over with so i don't have to deal with it later." thought Sakura quietly as she entered the chamber.

The hokage turned with sympathetic expression towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan...uh...how...are you?" She said


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Decision_**

Tsunade looked at the girl with true sympathy, her eyes meeting empty ones.

_"Poor Sakura..." _thought Tsunade, her face falling at the girls expression.

Sakura sat down in the chair across from the Hokage, ready to do the usual questions "did you help him leave? Did you let him through willingly? Did you see him with anyone?"

No, no no. I didn't help him leave. I didn't let him through willingly...thanks for the comfort...the answers were already sketched into Sakura's mind...how ever, she was not suspecting a proposal of the oddest kind...

"Sakura? Did you hear me?"

Her head snapping upward, Sakura straightend up immmediatly with a gasp.

"I-I'm so sorry Hokage-sama..."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Sakura, I relize this is difficult but you need to listen please." she murmered staring at the girl whose head was bowed in shame.

"As for what I was saying...

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves has just realized the huge problem that now presents itself to our village. Uchiha Sasuke has left and has no intention of coming back. After the most recent attack on Kohana, losing the last Uchiha is a serious blow...especially since he left on his own accord. Naruto has gone after him... but the chance to actually get him back are very very thin.

Tsunade turned towards the window and sighed.

"Sakura, this is where you come in.

"The great power that is inside of you is not the nine tailed fox or anything of that sort. Instead, you are going to earn the power and position that you deserve. That is why, we have decided tosend you to the Village Hidden in the Mist for intensive training.

Sakura's head shot from the position in her hands as she gaped at Tsunade

"I realize that this sounds complicated, but we here in the councel belive that you can do it. You are as promising as any young ninja...and I know that your parents would have wanted it. And as a major bonus, for us and the village, this would forge an alliance between the mist and us.

Turning around, the Hokage looked at Sakura with a small smile on her face.

"Sakura, I know this time has been difficult for you, but the training would be perfect for you. Besides, you'll be training with THE best jounin i have ever come into counter with. Please Sakura, give our village a chance, give yourself a chance, go train like never before.

"By the end of the training...I'd bet that you could defeat Itachi with both hands tied behind your back, and capturing Sasuke would be no problem whatsoever."

_**Flashback**_

Walking down the hallway of her house, 5 year old Sakura couldn't quite decide where her Mom was. She had be gone for only two hours at a friends, her mom should have been home from work.

"I wonder where Dad is too..." she wondered queitly to herself as she tottered down the hall and into the living room.

In the huge chair in the center of the room, her Dad sat watching the fire, a bottle of Sake in one hand...a bloodied knife in the other.

"Dad...what are you doing?"

Her dad aimed a bloodshot eye in her direction, heaving himself up from the chair but collapsing into it seconds later. The sake bottle slipped from his grasp and fell onto the floor, bone dry and cracked.

"Don't you want to know where your mother is?" Came from his drunken mouth in a slur.

Fear slammed through Sakura. Her parents had not been getting along, and she knew the knife in his hand was not from anything good...

"Mom...Mom..MOM!!!!!!" screamed Sakura, running up the stairs and charging into her room.

Not in here, not there, not...she slipped and fell before...

A small trickle of blood stained the floor outside of the bathroom. Sakura skaily raise herself up and crawled inside... hoping mabye she had just cut herself shaving, mabye...

Her Mom was laying facedown in the bathroom, drowned in her own blood.

**_End Flashback_**

Packed up, Sakura sat in her empty apartment with a small sigh. This place had been home to her...and now she was going.

To a new world...a new place.

And as she strode into the sunlight of Kohana, she knew it was going to be alright. She was going to be ok.

She had said her goodbyes. She had payed her last rent. She had eaten one last time at the Ramen place.

Time to start life anew.

End of second chapter.

Thank you for reading !!!! please reveiw and give me a reason to write some more!!!

Terra


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Back!

I'm very sorry to those of you who have been waiting for me to update...and I have not... living in an orphanage really sucks.

Anyway! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

The Coming of Things Undeserved

The dirt road winded before Sakura as she looked out the one window in her buggy, listening to the slight "clip clop" of the horses against the ground. The fogginess was hard to see through, as they were approaching the Mist Village. Far from the sun of Kohana, Sakura felt horribly out of place. Everyone had told her that this was the hardest part of the journey, mostly because of robbers and other things that could hurt her. Sakura did believe it was the hardest, but not for the reasons they did. She believed it was the hardest, simply because she had to be alone with her thoughts.

Not wanting to sink into her memories, she started to sing softly to herself one of her favorite songs.

_I was so happy when you smiled_

_Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray_

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep_

_Waiting with patience for the spring _

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again_

_Knowing theres more beyond the pain of today_

_All the scars from yesterday remain_

_You can go on living as long as your heart remains_

_You can't be born again but you can change_

_Lets stay together _

_Always_

_Flashback:_

"MOM!!!! NO NO NO MOM PLEASE!!!"

Sakura could barley breathe as she hauled herself into the bathtub with her mother, turning her mother over and hugging her.

"MOM! MOM DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!!! MOMMY!!! WAKE UP!!!" came out her choked sobs, tears running into the bathtub and into the still warm blood.

"MOM...Mom..mommy...mum please don't leave me with that monster...please...I love you mom, don't leave."

There was no response from the cold, lifeless body that was her mother, and her head sagged, the pink hair that was drenched with blood becoming to heavy without a will to hold it up.

"Mom...thats why your hair was pink wasn't it? He made you soak it in your own blood so much that...oh mom."

_(Break)_

It was the day of her funeral, Sakura's will to live was just about gone. Her father had been taken away and killed by the authorities, and her relatives did not want her. She had no were to go. As she stared into a flickering flame and listened to her Aunt's over exaggerated sobs, Sakura began to plan what to do. She could run away couldn't she? Playing with the hem of her black dress, she then thought where she would run to...realizing she still had no place to go. Even as a child, logic had not evaded her. That was the truth.

"Sakura, it is your turn to see her."

Sakura hesitated slightly, then walked over to her mother's coffin. Laying there, so still, was the once beautiful woman known as Kagura Haruno.

Her pink hair had been left down and now framed her body all the way from the top of her head to her ankles. Her favorite dress had been put on, all of its glory flaunted as Sakura remembered how she had gone everywhere in that dress, how she had loved the simple shade of green was magnified so much by her lightheartedness. Barefoot and beutiful, Sakura smiled and said to her mother, gripping her hand "I'll avenge you mother...Even if it takes my whole life...I'll make it so you and I can speak one last time."

_End Flashback_

"Eh Meiss? Meiss??? We 'r heire meiss. Weire at yer destiaton"

The cab driver gazed at her as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, jeez I'm sorry sir...I just..."

The driver smiled kindly at her and said "Eiss Okee, I been through werse."

"Thank you so much...How much do I owe you?" asked Sakura, stepping out of the cab and taking out her purse.

"Nuting...I waz preepad byee yur menter."

"Ah...Thank you for the ride tho-" Sakura had turned as she spoke this, only to come face to face with a huge mansion.

Oh...My God..." she murmered under her breath.

"Have a Nice dayee meiss." said the cab driver as he slowly drove off, whistling a cheery tune.

"Yeah...See ya..." Sakura breathed, still awestruck by the huge mansion.

Sakura lumbered inside, her bags feeling ten times heaveir than they had previously been. Perhaps...it was just the nerves.

Taking a deep breathe, Sakura grabbed the huge doorknocker and gave it a huge knock on the door.

The sound echoed throughout the empty area like a gunshot, its largeness now surrounding Saklura as she weakly stepped away from the huge building.

And then the door opened.


End file.
